daves_alternate_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate US retail history
An alternate history for retail in the US. Timeline 1902 * The first JCPenney store opens. 1940 * The first McDonald's fast food restaurant opens. 1953 * The first Burger King fast food restaurant opens. 1956 * The first Payless ShoeSource store opens 1962 * The first Kmart store opens. * The first Target store opens. * The first Walmart store opens. 1963 * The first The Limited store opens. 1964 * The first Tim Hortons coffee shop opens in Canada. 1968 * The first Venture store opens. 1969 * The first Gap store opens. * The first Wendy's fast food restaurant opens. * The first The Children's Place store opens. 1977 * The first American Eagle Outfitters store opens. * The first Chuck E. Cheese's family entertainment center opens. 1980 * The first Showbiz Pizza family entertainment center opens. 1983 * The first Kids "R" Us children's clothing stores open. 1985 * The first Blockbuster Video store opens. 1987 * Macy's launches the Aeropostale brand. * The Limited buys Abercrombie & Fitch. * The Limited launches the Limited Too brand. * The first Disney Store opens. * The first indoor McDonald's Playplace opens. 1988 * The first Walmart Supercenter store opens. * The first Hot Topic store opens. 1989 * The first Discovery Zone family entertainment center opens. 1990 * The first Bath & Body Works store opens. * The first Sesame Street General Store opens. * Kmart gets a new logo. 1991 * The first Super Kmart store opens. * Sears introduces the Sears Brand Central branding for their electronics department. * The first Warner Brothers Studio Store opens. 1992 * The first stand alone Sears Brand Central electronics store opens. * The Mall of America opens in Bloominton, MN. * The first Blockbuster Music store opens. 1993 * Macy's spins off Aeropostale. 1994 * The first Old Navy store opens. * The first Blockbuster Games store opens. 1997 * Kmart launches the Big Kmart store format at 200 of its stores. * The first Nickelodeon Superstore opens. 1998 * Abercrombie & Fitch launches the Abercrombie Kids brand. * Payless ShoeSource signs a licensing agreement with American Eagle Outfitters to sell "American Eagle" branded footwear at Payless stores. 2000 * The first Hollister store opens. * Blockbuster closes all stand alone Blockbuster Music and Blockbuster Games stores, but kept the Blockbuster Music and Blockbuster Games stores that are in Blockbuster Video stores open. 2001 * Toys "R" Us opens a flagship store in Times Square in New York City. * Sears gets a new logo. * Blockbuster launches Blockbuster Direct, a movies and video games by mail rental service. 2002 * After rather poor sales, Kmart phases out the Big Kmart format and all of Big Kmart stores were rebranded as regular Kmart stores. 2004 * Limited Brands launches the Justice brand as a lower price alternative to the Limited Too brand. * Kmart reintroduces their original 1962 logo. 2007 * American Eagle Outfitters launches the 77 Kids children's clothing brand as an online only line. 2008 * The first 77 Kids stores open. * American Eagle Outfitters opens a flagship store with 77 Kids in Times Square in New York City. * Limited Too converts all of their stores to Justice. * Blockbuster Direct starts a movie and TV show streaming service. * Nickelodeon Superstore opens a flagship store in Mall of America. 2009 * Aeropostale launches the P.S. from Aeropostale children's clothing brand at select Aeropostale stores. * Nickelodeon Superstore gets a new logo. 2011 * Justice launches the Brothers pre-teen boys clothing brand at select Justice stores. * The first stand alone P.S. from Aeropostale store opens. 2012 * The first stand alone Brothers store opens. * Chuck E. Cheese's gives their Chuck E. mascot a new "Rockstar" look. 2014 * Justice & Brothers opens a flagship store in Times Square in New York City. 2015 * Chuck E. Cheese's opens a flagship store in Times Square in New York City touted as being the largest Chuck E. Cheese's FEC in the chain. Category:Retail Category:Universes Category:Scenarios Category:United States Category:Alternate US retail history